1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to multiple electrical contact connectors and, more particularly, to a low insertion force connector for making edge connections with printed circuit boards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a connector socket of the type herein considered, the connector comprises a block having a spring contact mounted therein, and such spring contact is adapted to frictionally grip and thereby establish an electrical connection with a prong or male component inserted thereinto. It will be apparent that in order to effect such resilient engagement between the spring contact and male element, the spring contact must be compressed by insertion of the male element. If the connector has but one spring contact, the resistive force exerted thereby on a male element inserted into the connector is not sufficiently severe that it creates a problem of consequence. However, if the connector comprises a plurality of contacts oriented in a row so that each such contact resists the insertion of a single male element into the connector, the cumulative forces make initial insertion of the male element quite difficult. This is the situation with an edge connector for a printed wire board, for such a board is equipped with a plurality of conductors adapted to be respectively connected to individual circuit conductors through the intermediate agency of the connector. Thus, the connector is provided with a spring contact for each of the conductors provided by the board; and when an edge portion of the board is inserted into the connector, the cumulative forces of the individual spring contacts resist such insertion.
This difficulty cannot be overcome by making the individual spring forces weak, for then the retention forces applied by the individual spring contacts to a fully inserted board would not be large enough to properly and adequately anchor the connector to the board and to establish a good electrical connection between the individual spring contacts and the respective conductors provided by the board.